What Was Lost
by 31111265900
Summary: Time Travel. Ten years after Koro-sensei's death, an old enemy is unexpectedly released from prison. Having learnt not to take class 3-E lightly, his revenge is swift and brutal. Rather than face what happened, Nagisa and Kayano decide to take a huge risk. Nagisa x Kayano
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ten years had passed since that fateful night, when everything changed. In the years following, friendships grew stronger, new relationships were made, and the family that was once E Class had only become more united.

Though many were separated, they always kept in touch and for the most part came together to reunite once a year on that special mountain, where a crazy octopus-like super being changed their lives.

This year was no different, as Yuuma Isogai, who still acted like the class rep that he was, finalized the details for the tenth anniversary of the beloved Koro-Sensei's death.

"However, in a different part of the country, there was a slip up.

The new warden of a small military prison near Okinawa had made a grave mistake, and an old enemy was freed into the world, a crazed smile on his ulgy scarred face...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit, just ask my parents :P (but especially any of these characters or anything like that)**

 **A/N: This is my first and I'm doing it on my iPad. Any mistakes anyone sees please let me know I'll fix it right away. I've already had to deal with some bs trying to upload the prologue but from now on I'll be sure to double check before I upload anything.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**It'll probably take a little while before my writing is smooth. I've never actually written a story with dialogue, so please cut me some slack.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, but they should give me ownership anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tragedy

The date was March 18th, 2025, the first Saturday after Nagisa's class's graduation ceremony. This was also the date of class 3-E's annual reunion at the old school. This was a special reunion, as it was the ten year anniversary of Koro-sensei's death, and the old classmates had a big party planned.

Nagisa and Kayano had gotten together after high school, and they had been living together for around a year. However, they weren't the only couple from 3-E who had a relationship. Karma and Okuda had been together for two years, Isogai and Kataoka, and Chiba and Hayami had both gotten together in the summer after Koro-sensei's death.

After the death of Koro-sensei, Ritsu's creators had tried to restore her to her original self, however she was able to escape and was connected to her friends through an app called Ritsu Mobile.

Nagisa and Akari walked towards the old classroom that once housed 3-E. They were the last to arrive, as the rest of the group gathered in the old classroom.

"Nagisa! Kayano! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" They waved at the approaching blonde woman, and looked at the room. A few tables were set up in the back of the room, covered with snacks and drinks. A tall redhead was doodling on the chalkboard, while the others were catching up with each other in small groups.

"Hey Nakamura, it has been a while, hasn't it? How have you..."

"Now that everyone's here, we can get this started." Isogai had walked to the front of the room, going into leader mode. "We brought a grill and some food, but I thought we should let a few people give some good news first. First, me and Megu have an announcement", he said, gesturing to the woman in question.

"Ikeman and I are engaged. We are planning for a fall wedding." She held up her left hand, showing off her ring as everyone congratulated the couple.

"Also Chiba and Hayami have another announcement", he said gesturing to the couple.

"We're expecting."

The congratulations were interrupted by a knocking at the classroom door, just as Nagisa noticed Karasuma and Irena walking up to the classroom.

"Karasuma-sensei. Bitch-sensei. I didn't think you guys would come. You've never come to one of these before", Isogai said approaching the couple.

"It's a special occasion. It's been ten years since everything happened. We just thought it would be nice to see everyone." Karasuma and Irena walked into the classroom, followed by a young boy who looked to be around 6-7 years old.

"Also don't call me that! I'm not your teacher anymore and there is a child here. It's impossible to find a trustworthy sitter last minute."

Isogai looked apolegetic, and filled the two in on the good news, while some of the girls crowded around the young boy.

* * *

A few hours later, the party was starting to die down, and the group gathered in the classroom. Karasuma had some news to tell the former assassins, before they went their seperate ways. Everyone but Nagisa and Akari were crowded around the front of the room, standing around Karasuma and Irena. They were leaning against thr back wall of the classroom, having a quiet conversation waiting for him to start speaking.

It all happened in an instant. A loud explosion, cries of suprise and pain.

And then came a deafining silence.


	3. AN (sorry)

So, I'm working on the next chapter for this. Please expect it in the next few days. Sorry its been so long but IRL is a bitchhhhh.

Thanks :)


End file.
